Underground Mafias Army
The Underground Mafias Army was created on January 8, 2007 by Pink Mafias, famed for his Club Penguin Cheats blog and Club Penguin Hacking tutorials. While the content of the original site has long been deleted, an archive of the original post allows us to take a look back, which you can see HERE. The army grew quickly, fueled by a site with, and began attacking ACP daily on the server Mammoth. Oagalthorp, upon discovering that Pink’s site advertised the hacking of Club Penguin, threatened war. The response: “Bring it on.” From The ACP Saga: I decided to search the web for these so-called UMAs. I came upon a website run by a penguin named Pink Mafias, and found that he had created an army called the Underground Mafias Army. I was fine with that, but then I realized two things. First of all, I knew that he was attacking the ACP and vice versa. But secondly, and more importantly, his massive website was used for hacking several aspects of Club Penguin, including rare clothes and coins. This seemed despicable. Attacking the Army was one thing, but deliberately with the content of CP was another. It was even illegal. As usual, I did not hesitate to take action. Immediately, I commented on Pink’s site, stating that he must stop advertising hacks, and stop attacking Mammoth, otherwise the ACP would declare war. One of his top soldiers, Michael427, responded with the words “Bring it on.” The UMA had accepted war. I expected that, after a battle or two, we would be done with this army and move on. I was wrong. In January of 2007, I set up a raiding party to intercept a UMA attack on the Snow Forts. We were greeting by a group twice our size, who attacked us relentlessly. I knew we could not win this battle, so we regrouped at the Plaza. After this defeat, I decided to reconsider the Army’s tactics for this war. At the time, we had no hope of winning a battle in open, face-to-face combat. I decided to adopt a new form of warfare. hus began arguably the greatest war in Club Penguin Army history, World War III. Before and during WWIII, the UMA were at their largest and best in their entire history. However, towards the end of WWIII Pink Mafias’ penguin got banned forever on Club Penguin. UMA began to weaken, and soon Pink Mafias decided to quit playing Club Penguin and Club Penguin Armies. UMA had lost, and since then they have never been able to reach the size they had in WWIII. Even after Pink Mafias left UMA forever, the UMA still remained a strong force in Club Penguin Armies for years; often regarded as at least a top five army in Club Penguin. In the recent years, the UMA have been struggling and have gone through many leaders since their creation. Recently, the UMA are attempting to make a come back often rising into the top ten armies and always remaining at least a medium army.